1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of simply and easily outputting a document including an image in an arbitrary layout.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a variety of known editing programs for editing and printing documents with images attached thereto. Some of the editing programs set image data provided by the user in a specific template and thereby complete a document.
Such prior art editing programs, however, do not enable the user to create the template freely and readily. In the case of printing a document in a desired layout, the user should create the document without using the template. This is significantly inconvenient. Time and labor consuming work is required especially in the case of outputting multiple documents with replacement of only images in a fixed layout. This problem is not restricted to printing, but is common to output of documents including images in any form.